


Once upon a time...

by Arejare



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Underswap, F/M, Flufftober Challenge, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, PTSD Papyrus, Underswap Alphys - Freeform, Underswap Papyrus, Underswap Sans, Underswap Undyne - Freeform, Undertale Monsters on the Surface, but it will be fluff, it starts with some angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-01
Updated: 2018-10-06
Packaged: 2019-01-07 21:29:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12240966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arejare/pseuds/Arejare
Summary: Life could be so easy now, when monster are finally settled their lives aboveground. But Papyrus still struggles with it. And that Blue managed to build a life without him, even when they are still live in the same house, doesn't help. Life is grey and full of strange dreams and memories which pull on Papyrus nerves. And when you entered his life it was in tears...Still, there is hope and together you will find your way.





	1. The Party Incident

**Author's Note:**

> This story is part of the Flufftober Challenge 2017 by Redkammy on tumblr  
> https://redkammy.tumblr.com/post/165865639432/october-fluff-list
> 
> The chapters will be drabbles of 1000 words (more or less) and I will try to update daily - that's the challenge, right? ;)
> 
> Because I'm normally a slow writer, I will have some trouble to stay in time and rush through the grammar and spelling check. I hope there will be not too many mistakes and I will definitively edit them after the challenge has ended. In the meanwhile I'm happy if you will point out the major mishaps and I'll try to fix them immediately.
> 
> And now, have fun with the fluff!

It was Blue’s freshman party, damnit! Papyrus turned around once again, wrapping himself tighter into his blankets and groaned annoyed and disgusted of himself. He clenched his eyes and pressed his face deep into the pillow. Now… NOW. Stay up, you useless piece of garbage! The party was already in full swing. Cheerful and energetic music, swirled with the voices of the guests, surged against his door, muffled by the sturdy wood. An excited “MEYHEHEHE!” drown out.  
  
Blue.  
  
At least Blue had fun. And Alphys and Undyne were there too, beside some other of their friends. And Chara would keep an eye on Blue as well. They did it already the whole time, when Blue and they were on the campus. Of course not in the same classes. The ambassador of monsterkind had to do enough with politics and wasn’t able to spend too much time in classes which goes contrary to their education.  
  
Asgore would never excuse such slippery if it comes to such an important part in Charas life. Still, both were on the same University and Blue enjoyed his time as freshman. It had needed time, that monsterkind were somehow accepted in the human world and it needed even more time until monster were able to visit Universities, open their own businesses and find normal work beside some random, unattractive jobs.  
  
However. Nothing of all this was something which could help him get his lazy ass up again. Why must this dumb human cut his damn apple with a gleaming knife?! Why he couldn’t just eat it hitting his teeth into it? But no…!  
  
Papyrus exhaled with another sigh and curled himself in a ball, pressed against the wall. Only a small crack revealed his eyes. It was so much safer here, it was… He knows what it was. He knows, he acted irrational and he had to cope this. At least until the party ended. Heated mumbling waved up and down at his door. He had to go back, before Blue noticed…  
  
Suddenly the door creaked open, accompanied by quiet hissing voices and two shadows rushed into his room. Papyrus soul made a jump but his body froze.  
  
“… stop acting like a little baby and **talk** to me?!” A woman’s voice, husky and trembling from suppressed tears.  
  
“I don’t know what you mean. I already told you, I don’t like the idea. I don’t want my girl ruin her life through overworking. You don’t have enough time to study!” A mans voice answered growling “I don’t say you should quit all your jobs! Heck, we both know that world doesn’t work like that. But babygirl, please… Try to understand me!”  
  
“I knooow!” Quiet sobs revealed that the woman had started to eventually cry. Papyrus ribcage rattled quietly in a clenched feeling of sympathy. Even the man obviously wasn’t a bad guy, but he hated if someone make someone else cry. Especially women.  
  
“I know,” she whispered, sniffing. Her outburst was thankfully just a short one. “But try to understand me too. It could be my chance to finally get my name in some important work. I need to get a reputation; I need to publish, if I want to get better jobs in a good laboratory. And the work of Professor Alvarez is revolutionary!”  
  
“And what is with us? Beside your work, your studies and the little breaks for food and sleep – and they are little…. Look at your eyes! You look like a raccoon!”  
  
“Thanks” she interrupted sourly.  
  
“Seriously… Where is time for us? I miss you! I miss the silly, happy girl I was fallen in love to. How…”  
  
“I… don’t know… But I – we will work out something!”  
  
“You have said that so often already. I don’t know if I can trust you with that anymore…” He sighed deep “See... I don’t want to loose you! But if you get into the team, I don’t see where you will find anymore time. It’s not healthy. Not for you, not for us...”  
  
“Again. I will manage this. It will work!” interjected the woman eagerly “ I understand what you want to say! You…”  
  
“No, you don’t. You are so fixated on your career you forget everything else. You loose yourself… And if you are not careful, you will loose us too. Think about it, babygirl.”  
  
The bigger figure lend over the smaller one. One last time the guy spoke:  
  
“Think about it. Take your time. Now. I will await your decision when you come back to the party.”  
  
In the shocked silence he turned around and slipped out the door before the girl could react. When the door closed behind him she collapsed slowly on the floor with quiet sobbing.  
  
Thoughts flashed through Papyrus’ mind. Should he spoke to her? Wait until she leaves? But he doesn’t know how long she would need. Also she was crying…  
  
  
“you know, he’s right…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uh... that was supposed to be fluff... Does Papyrus' pillow count?


	2. This is awkward

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I'm late... Already on the second day... Sorry! >.<  
> To my defense i was fallen asleep on the text yesterday after i finally found a position free of headache and just closed my eyes for a moment... Welp... Obviously more than a moment...  
> So have an extra long chapter!

With a surprised little squeal she jerked her head up and bumped it immediately on the wall behind her.

“Ouch!”

Shit, he didn’t mean it to happen! Papyrus hurried to wiggle himself out of his blanked while the young woman groaned and stroked her arching head, looking around where the voice came from. In the next second she spotted Papyrus, who had finally freed himself and sat up on his knees.

“Oh…” Then the full weight of the situation hit her “Oh..! Shit! Sorry! I – we didn’t know…! Oh fuck! I’m sorry! I leave you alone!” She stumbled up, hurry to sputter all her apologies in a wild mess. She was already halfway to the door, still rambling, stroking her hair out of the face only that it felt back the same second she released it and glanced shyly back to him and to the door.

 

“stop! i...err… no need to rush, kiddo," he reassured quickly. And she actually stopped, her hand already on the door knob, head bowed and trembling.

"you both needed a quiet room and so you thought it was a good idea to slip in. nothing to worry about. you couldn't know. i understand." Sheepishly he scratched the back of his skull. Oh boy, this was awkward.

She sighed.

"I... uh... yeah. I think that fits... Sorry again..." the woman mumbled in the same tone "I don't bother you anymore. Sorry." With that she made another move to leave but he reached out his arm in an attempt to stop her once again.

"wait!" Stars, what was wrong with him? Why this whole awkward situation not just ends here and now? But something in his non-existent guts told Papyrus, that the young woman shouldn't go. At lest not yet.

"Why?"

Still she stand there, waiting for his explanation and hugging herself with one arm, only one movement away to escape him. Her voice was a breathless whisper, somewhat rusty from suppressed emotions. One of her eyes glanced over her shoulder to him.

"uh... didn't he say you should take your time and think about you two?" And now he would do the stupidest thing he had ever done, he knew it already. However the words fell from his mouth without a second thought: "maybe i could help? and if it just to bounce back and forth your thought. you shouldn't go out yet, as long as you are still all over the place. could be slippery and it wouldn't be ice to let you break your head over this mess without offering a hand" he turned his hand in an offering gesture "let me help you."

In trembling silence seconds elapsed into nothingness. Papyrus was almost sure she would deny his offer and was starting to take back his hand when she quietly sniffed and unclasped the door knob. Then she turned around, still with bowed head:

"Okay..."

This one word, whispered in such a desperate tone, rattled through his arching bones. By Toriels beard, he was glad she accepted! No way he could let her face the masses downstairs as long as she was wrecked like this!

He was also actually rather surprised; in the end he was a nameless stranger in the quiet twilight of a room offside a party. On the other hand was this maybe the only reason why she could do this. He hurried to make space beside him so she could sit and then he slid back as far as he could into the corner of his futon, patting the now free spot.

She followed his invitation and settled on the edge of the mattress.

After a moment she sighed and started with her name in a low voice, then:

"I... got this offer... Well, more a chance for an offer, to join the team of Professor Alvarez. He's a prestigious biologist in the field of human-monster biology. He works on an identification of the human magic gen with help of monster magic. It's a really important work. Not only humanity could maybe use magic again but also the main reason is, that this gen probably stays in direct connection of the reproduction of proteins, which are responsible for the aging process. It doesn't mean humans would be immortal... But at least, we could slow down the aging process nearly as much as monsters have!"

Papyrus frowned his brow bones. Not that he was against scientific progress but humans with magic left a bad taste in his mouth. Wasn't that one of the reasons why monsterkind was banned under Mt Ebott? A war who was allowed to use magic in the first place? All the more it was strange, that human wasn't able to use magic anymore. But he doesn't interrupt her.

"If I could be part of his team and my name would be published in such an important work I could try to get better offers, better projects to work at! To do something that _**means**_ something! To help!" She groaned and rubbed with both hands over her face, stroking the hair away and Papyrus was able to see her face properly for the first time. Well, her profile - and only in nearly darkness of his room. She had something - not beauty or the fact she was human - just something... that pulled at him... deep in his core and made him for a moment struggle to follow her words.

"... is actually a really good boyfriend. Loving and patient in all parts of our relationship... and he is right about my overworking. This party is the first time in more than four months that I took an evening off. When I didn't worked at Luigi's, Pete's or the Hot Bean Imperium I'm learning for my classes. I sleep maybe four hours a day. And damnit, I'm a prospective biologist, I KNOW it's not healthy... But it's the only way to pay my part of the bills and make it through this hell of an university! Why does he not understand me?!" She glared at him, waiting for an answer.

"err..." Papyrus scratched his head, reconsidering the heard words "are you sure, that there is no other way? maybe you can dismiss one of the jobs? three sounds a lot. and when you get into the team you will have even less time. when do you want to sleep? between your travel between your way to uni and job?"

This was obviously not, what she wanted to hear. With an angry noise she jumped up and started to pace up and down, hugging herself.

"I'll find time. There has to be time...."

"actually? no, there is no more time. you have to quit a job of you will break down... or you move into a cheaper apartment or with your boyfriend together? could also solve the time-issue with him..."

"I'm already with him. And it's cheap... Maybe I could quit by Pete? He paid least... But then I don't know how to pay for both of our food..."

"uh... sounds like you should really overthink your workplaces if they pay that bad..."

"I can get some leftovers by Luigi's... But I can't always eat pizza and spaghetti... And only drink coffee...Uhh..."

Suddenly she started to falter but could catch herself before Papyrus was up to her. But the young woman slumped on the futon, one hand on her forehead, the other at her stomach. A loud growl tore the sudden silence apart.

"Oh god... Sorry!" She sobbed.

"when did you eat the last time?!" He didn't waited for her answer and rummaged already in his sweet stash for some monster candy. That cannot be true. No wonder she can't think straight!

"here!" He grabbed her whist and put three piece of candy in fluorescing paper in her hand and released her immediately. Somewhere in the back of his skull he wonder if she noticed that his hands where a bit more boney that a humans.

"Thank you?"

"eat."

She unwrapped one of the candy with trembling fingers and popped the little white ball in her mouth. After a few seconds her head jerked up and to him.

"That's... monster candy, right?"

He chuckled.

"yepp. nothing special, honey. but it should help you at least to bear your hunger for a bit."

She laughed shakily.

"Do you always pun so much?"

"what can i say? i'm puntastic!" He winked, even he was sure she could barely see him. As far as he know humans haven't the same well developed night sight as monster have.

She giggled again but a sigh followed.

"I could juggle with the jobs a bit. It's true... But even if I manage to scrap enough time for us together, I don't know... urg... I don't even want to think about! Eric is cute... But he expect from his life and woman at his side something I'm not sure I can deliver..." she shot him another glance "He's no chauvinist. He encouraged me to focus on my career... Well... At first. His complains only started when I start to overwork myself. See? I'm not so stupid not to acknowledge he's right in this point. But, I'm afraid, if I don't do as much as I can, I will fail... Not only my classes, my whole life!" The grip around herself tightened and she bend forward. Fear and pain pulsed from her like toxic waves and made his soul arch. Poor girl...

"i don't see you will fail... and your life especially not! you are tired, haven't sleep enough in ages and even forget eating properly. you need some rest, kid."

"Well... Maybe..."

"no. definitively!"

She chuckled sadly "Okay, yeah, you're right." One hand wandered back to her head, rubbed gently at her temple as to rub away a sudden headache.

"See...the actual point is... We... drift apart... I feel guilty that I don't feel that much as before. I mean I still love him! But... I don't know, if it's enough..."

"don't press yourself. maybe it's really your lack of time to discover your feelings. take a week off from everything. grab him and go on vacation somewhere far away from everything. find yourself and your love and rest!"

"But..."

"no buts... the only butts are your ass and his which are swing into a plane and take a time out!"

She giggled.

"If it would be just so easy..."

"make it easy..."

"I see what I can do..."

"and eat one more of the candy. sweet up your life, hun," he chuckled.

"Pff..."

But she unwrapped another candy.

"something else, that keeps you down?"

"My book of gravity... It's a real downer."

"hehe... maybe you should start to read it in an elevator... i'm sure that will lift your spirits."

She broke out in laugher "Oh god, you really did it!" Her body shaken and trembling of her outburst. After a few moments she caught herself, whipping a tear out of her eye:

"You know, you remember me of a guy I head of. He's the brother of the cute little skele-guy downstairs.

"Don't let Blue hear, you called him little," Papyrus grinned.

"Never, " she asserted "I like Blue, even I only know him a little. He's so energetic and bubbles over of joy. It's actually Eric who knows him better from a few classes they have together."

Absentmindedly she popped the last candy" in her mouth.

"I wonder if he is as small as his brother..."

He couldn't help but chuckled.

"he's a smartass, that for sure."

"Do you think so?"

"well... he mess with people all the time. and puns a lot. tho is knack are pranks.

"Doesn't sound like what I heard... More of a caring and loving brother with an incredible sense of bad humor."

He felt how a faint blush dusted his cheek bones.

"Who said that?"

"Blue. I could talk with him for a moment in the kitchen, when he prepared some tacos for the crowd." She laughed softly at the memory. A sound which made him fluster. "He was so excited and happy about all the people at the party. And he was glad, that his brother was still on his side, even he didn't know where he was at that certain moment. Wonder where he is. But it sounds like he's cute."

The faint blush had darkened and he remembered why he disappeared from the party. It was time to return. As if on cue she spoke again:

"That reminds me, I never asked for your name? You was really a big help and I want to thank you."

"uh... no prob, kiddo. no need to thank. couldn't let you down. i mean, the ceiling might a bit high but if i lent you my book about anti-gravity we might work out something."

"Pff... But seriously. Who are you?"

Now or never.

"name is Papyrus."

"Like the plant?!"

"err... kinda?"

She giggled again but then she became dead silent.

"Papyrus..."

Oh, looks like she heard his name...

"Like 'my big and lazy brother Papyrus'?!"

Yep, now she realized.

"sounds familiar."

"Oh damn! And this is your room, am I right? Oh shit...! Oh god...! I..."

"hey, calm down. no need to blow yourself up or i need to catch you literally from the ceiling."

"Urg..." She buried her head in her hands.

He wasn't sure if it was a reaction to his bad joke or sheer embarrassment. He patted her shoulder lightly.

"I should go. Now." She jumped up "Thank you for your help, Papyrus," "wait!" "But I really should go now." "you don't have..." "Sorry for all this and thank you again." And she was out.

Damnit.

Papyrus slumped back in his corner and covered his eye sockets with a hand. What a weird evening...

Welp, he would give her a few minutes for a head start and then go back. His bro obviously wondered already where he was.


	3. Expect the unexpected

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, late again. I needed some rest... And did i mention I'm a slow writer?  
> Welp, try to give out the next two chapters quicker so I catch up my supposed schedule.

Sometimes I hate my life. But today? Today was a good day. I had taken a day off from everything to do some self-care. And the best way to do was to dump some bad leftover feelings in one of the delicious and too decadent chocolate ice cups in ‘Nice creams’ – an ice cream and sweets shop, run by flame monster and a bunny monster. Thankfully the hot guy was responsible for the sweets and not the frozen stuff. It would be a shame if the creamy delightfulness would be melt, the second he scoops you a ball of the ‘Mighty Mint Munchers’ or ‘Sweet Sour Smile’ – a citron sorbet.

But not only the ice cream is fantastic – Gosh, I love monster food! – Also the sweets are a reason to die for… I never leave the store without buying too many of some Melon-Hibiscus Candy Drops, Cinnamon-Cake Pops and Mount Chocolate Mints…

But at the moment I eat my way through the grand dame of the chocolate ice cream cups with the rater simple name ‘Mademoiselle Chocolate’. Don’t get fooled by this unremarkable name. It’s a cup full of the best triple chocolate, caramel swirl, nougat chunks and chocolate s’more ice cream you ever get, topped with chocolate cookie dough bites, marshmallows, pecan nuts and walnuts, melted chocolate and caramel sauce. Even looking at the cup puts five more pounds on my hips. But damn, I deserve it!

While the rich tart-sweet taste on my tongue melts away I let my glance drift out of the window, seeing but not seeing the people passing by. My thoughts wander back to the last few weeks. Not only Eric and I had broken up but just in time to make this month absolutely ‘perfect’ I got fired by two of my jobs. Okay. Both the less paid and I already planned to quit – still damn inconvenient. However I understood why. At Pete's I came almost every time a few minutes late, regardless which shift (but how on earth I was able to be in time, if the job was on the other side of the city and if not the public transports didn’t run anymore I had to sneak out of one of my classes or hurry with my other jobs…) In the end it was a dumb idea to work there. And if Steve from the Imperium not had fired me I would have quit the next time I was there. I hate specism! Well, general racism, but I couldn’t stand how he treated the hen monster who just wanted a cup of coffee… Fuck you, Steve!

I took an extra big bite with the biggest marshmallow on top to celebrate that I wasn't in Steve’s team anymore.

Well… I got a new, better paid job at Matcha & Choc, a weird combination of asian restaurant and chocolaterie. I had to pay more for my new apartment, which was a bit more far away from the campus, but less for food. All in all almost the same costs like before the break up. Tho, I admit, it was an unlike agreement, that I had to take care for the majority of our food and he for the overhead costs. Even it wasn’t the reason; it wasn’t something I wanted to ignore anymore. I needed some balance in my life; a safe place where I could came back and relax and no one who demanded my attention all the little time I had left.

Speaking of… Professor Alvarez was very demanding; even I wasn’t a real part of his team. With some luck I would be added soon. But until then I was barley more of a better errand boy. I sighed. I know, it’s not perfect… And if he needs too much time it would be better if I quit, still, hope dies last. At least I had a foot in the door.

Eric wasn't happy about it. Now I spent even more time at the university and did search request or ordered books at the library and similar stuff. Interesting and boring at the same time. I had to familiarize with the matter and this was Professor Alvarez way how he wanted me to do it.

Uh... I rub over my forehead. I was here to forget everything for a little while, not to muse about it!

I took another spoon full of frozen creaminess when suddenly eight long, thin legs, attached to a bulky black body tingled right in front of my nose.

I screamed!

And fidgeted wildly my arms just to knock off the still half-filled ice cup. It scattered with a loud clash on the ground, which made me jump again and splattered me with bits and drops of ice cream, marshmallows and nuts.

"FOR FUCKS SAKE! DAMNIT!!!"

A low, somehow familiar chuckle caught my attention.

"wow, didn't know you have some pretty sweet dance moves there, jitterbug!"

"Who...?!" I looked around hasty and spotted the culprit. A skeleton monster, hands in the front pockets of his orange hoodie, lent relaxed at the corner of the headrest of my booth. Moment.... Oh dear god! I could feel how my cheeks flushed bright red. It was Blues brother Papyrus. The one I totally embarrassed myself trice in a row in one evening. And now again, being so damn jumpy about a fake spider, which now innocently resting on the table where my ice cup was before. Fuck.

"Fuck, it was my favorite!" I spit at him. One staff member already hurried to me and helped me to clean myself a bit and then the floor.

"s'rry for that. didn't expect you to jump right out of your skin," Papyrus mumbled, dodged in the booth backside to mine and reached over the rest at the plastic spider.

"No bones about it, I bet even that wouldn't get under your skin if it happens," I grumbled half-hearted rising my hands in a helpless gesture, soaked in ice cream.

"aww... if i had a heart it would be shattered!"

"Like my ice, eh?"

"you got me," he winked; I growled.

"but it would skull my reputation if i don't make up for it. when you got cleaned up i know a nice local right around the corner. it would be sweet of you, if you come with me, honey."

I looked skeptical. I could feel it in my bones - ha! that he was up for something. On the other hand I really pitied myself for the lost of the ice cream cup.

"if not yet, then tomarrow?" he winked again.

"One more and ice cream..." I smirked "Okay... But I really need to get clean before..." And with a sigh I headed to the restrooms.


	4. We got a latte things to talk about...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The idea of Papyrus nick came from the beloved  Nen  ! :D

Before we left Nice Creams I topped up my sweet stock under the amused looks of the skeleton monster. Maybe he thought I'm crazy but I can get really grumpy if I don't get my sweets while I'm on my period and it was just in time for that. The first forerunners of cramps already harassed me. One more reason why I have had stopped at Nice Creams.

At least Papyrus didn't said anything about the filled to the brim sack of candy - enough for the next month - and escorted me to the exit.

He didn't lie when he said the local was right around the corner. I was even more surprised, because I never had noticed it before. "Muffet's" was at the far end of the street, only one turning away from the shop we just left. The building was low, two-floored and with purple bricks, which gave it an outstanding look. Faint billows of sweet, sweet baked goods and strong, rich brewed coffee greeted us long before we even opened the door of the establishment. A coffee shop?

When we entered a great hello sounded from every corner to greet Papyrus. I took a step back, giving him room for little banters and watched him interacting with the other patrons. Looks like he was quite popular among them.

A quick glance around revealed, that Muffet's was indeed a coffee shop, or to be more precise an old school café - and a monster establishment.

Excitement bubbled in me. Pure monster shops where still few and far between and I loved to explore them, but I got rarely an opportunity to do so. I would never go in one only by myself, because I don't want to bother anyone or make someone else uncomfortable. Maybe that was part of the reason why I didn't saw this café earlier. Nice Creams was for monster and humans both and - to be fair - I could barely resist passing it without entering and ending there before I had to go home.

We sauntered to the back of the café, to a bar with displays of delicious looking cakes, tartes and other baked goods like doughnuts and muffins. But as closer we get as much started fear to tickle my neck - at least I hoped, it was just fear, because the black dots everywhere on the half-transparent veils were very alive little spiders. They were busily running around or roped down from one floor of the displays to another, tucking on their webs and plunking them how they wanted them to be. I became slower with each step.

Heavens!

Eventually Papyrus noticed my falling back.

"you okay there, buddy?"

"Uh..."

A few customers noticed my reaction and giggled quietly.

I took a deep breath and caught up. I wasn't actually afraid of spiders, but even I had to take a moment to get used to so many of them.

"Yeah..."

Did I saw a twitch in the corner of Papyrus mouth? I frowned but eventually I could drag my eyes fully off of the spiders and looked to the monster behind the bar, just to get a new shock. Now it made sense why all those spiders were bustle around. A purple spider monster in a black and purple bartender outfit greeted us with a toothy smile. Ho boi... She looked cute and dangerous all at once. Her mouth spread to a frightening friendly smile with a tiny bit too many sharp fangs and her three pair deft hands were busy with preparing a tray of tea. Skillfully they were arranging simultaneously some cupcakes and cookies on a plate and finally grabbing for a bottle of something she placed in front of Papyrus and me while another hand gestured invitingly at the stools in front of us. In the meantime little spiders run around, picking up crumbs and tacking them away. It was… intimidating.

"Hello lovelies, what a wonderful surprise! We don't see a human very often here. It's really a shame. We’re always happy to have someone new here, auhuhu!"

I gulped and sat down, only to jump up again with a bright red face. The heck?! The embarrassing loud sound of a farting noise echoed through the café - but it wasn't me!

"woops... watch where you sit down, sweety. sometimes wackos put whoopee cushions on the seats;" Papyrus winked, put the cushion away and handed me the menu "anyway, let's order. whaddya want?"

I glared at him while muffled laughter sounded from behind. Puns are okay but if he starts with that kind of jokes he should be prepared for backfire! But meanwhile I flipped through the menu. My heart begun to flatter in pure joy! One thing read it better than the next. Although I just have had eaten a half-cup of ice cream, the delight of some of descriptions on the menu got me drooling. The amused chuckle beside me reminded me eventually to decide and not just marvel over the offer. But everything looked so good!

"What would you recommend?" I asked in a loss. No chance I would find something in the near future.

"hmm..." He started to play with the bottle in front of him. Was that honey? Was he a tea drinker? Finally he gave me a mischievous grin. Oh-oh...  
"try the Golden Flower frappé special."

My eyebrow wandered upwards half in curiosity and half in suspicion.

"hey, you asked," replied he, when he saw my expression.

"Okay. And what will you get?"

He hesitated for a moment and shook his head smiling. Uhh...?

"the usual," he winked. For a monster made of bones his face was astonishing flexible. The boney structure was fascinating. It looked sturdy like bones but also soft like silky clay. I wonder how it would feel like when I touched it...

"do you need a map?"

What?" I could feel the blushing return.

"looks like you get lost so i wonder if you need a map to find back."

I blinked blankly for a second until I got my mind wrapped around the meaning and groaned. Seriously? I opened my mouth for a come back, just when the spider lady put a gigantic iced sweet calorie bomb disguised as a golden shimmering frappuchino cup, with flittering in the same color, in front of me. Even the candied flowers were golden. And the thing was HUGE! Also, when the fucking hell, did he ordered?!

"Who should eat... drink... all that?!" I stammered.

"heh, try it."

"But..." my eyes searched for Papyrus eye…sockets. Merriment gleamed under half-lidded eyes while his chin leant into his hand, an arm resting on the table and a small cup of black coffee waited next to him. Seriously?!

"yepp."

"Uh... did I said that loud?"

"nope. but it was rather obvious."

  
The amusement on his face deepened and he nodded to the cup.

"it's monster food. works different than the stuff at Nice Creams."

"Did you cheat on me, Papyrus?"

The sweet voice of the spider monster sounded behind us. I flinched and looked at her rattled. Sneaky like a cat...

"I could never betray you, Muffet, you are the one and only - who has the best black coffee and golden flower honey in the whole un... in the whole world."

"That reminds me, pay your damn tab already!

"but Muffs..."  
"It's still Muffet for you, young man! Two of her arm pairs were crossed, one pair of hands lay on her hips and I swear, I could her a tapping of a foot downwards.  
"you know how it is... and i always pay my tab!" He offers her his hand with a pleading look.  
"You're behind with your payments," she grumbles, his hand ignoring. But she doesn't looked upset like before. "Next week is a delivery. Be there."  
With that she turned away. Wow. What was that?

"err... sorry for that, kiddo." The skeleton beside me scratched sheepishly the back of his skull and caused a weird quiet rasping noise. "Muffet is a sweetheart but hard-bitten if it comes to business!”

“I guess she could be a literal widowmaker!”

He snorted, "jezz, sweety, don't let her hear that."

"Let me hear what?"  
Like on cue, the monster in question waltzed back to us, balancing five huge trays like they were nothing.

"He don't want to let you know how sweet you're looking today. It's already bad for his reputation."

"Auhuhuhu! You're always a flirt, Papyrus!" Her free hand covered cheekily her mouth and she passed to serve the orders.

  
"smooth, kitten."

Startled I jerked away from the way too close voice next to my ear. My heart beat faster.

"but you should work on those jittering. we don't want to spook your spirits away."

"What a ghostly vision!" shot I back. I wasn't always good with puns, but somehow it was easy with him. Not that I was good... but it was fun. The culprit chuckled again and nodded to the cup in front of me:  
"you still haven't tried the frappé. i know you're hot but it would be a shame if it melts away."  
"You're right wouldn't be ice of me," I winked and got rewarded in a new low chuckle. I liked the sound, even if the jokes were sometimes on me.

I took a deep breath and stirred the golden sprinkled straw a bit in the half frozen mass before I took a careful and curious sip.  
Heavens!

  
I made an incoherent noise.

  
The taste...! It was amazing! Phenomenal!

I felt instantly addicted! And thank stars, there was more!

A warm low laughter from Papyrus caught my attention and I looked at him.

"wow, i was right."

"About what?" I asked dreamy, still partly on cloud nine.

"just won a bet."

"About what?" I asked again, now a bit wary. He bent closer to me. So close, I could see little white pinpricks of light in his eye sockets. Close... Damn, freaking close...

"you have stars in your eyes, when you drink it."  
"What?"  
"literally," he chuckled and lent back, finally! I exhaled, but hesitated a moment later. I had stars in my eyes?  
"aw, it fade out already.... quick! take another sip and i show you!"

He pulled out his phone and I took another sip. This time better prepared for the shock. But oh! It was still too good to be real! I sighed in delight. Papyrus quiet laugher dragged me back on earth and I looked at him. The phone made a clicking noise and then he turned it around so I could see the picture. It was true. Actual small golden stars wrinkled in my eyes.

"And that's no trick? No app?"

"nope. just the night sky in your eyes, pretty neat, hu?"

"I didn't know monster food could do that?!"

"normally it can't. a monster must put some of their magic in it, something different than the normal stuff. and the ingredients must fit too."

"Cause they all the starry look?"

"nope. it's a specialty for this drink. but it works different on monster."

"What does it if you take a sip? Can you show me?"

"you're rather curious, hm?"

  
"Oh, sorry! I didn't want to bother you..!" Damn, I fucked up!

"nyeh! it's fine. it's kinda cute," he winked again and I sighed in relief. I had to be careful not to be too nosy. Still I wanted to know how the magic of the frappé affected a monster. I smothered a grin and pushed the cup to Papyrus.

"you really want to know, hm?"

"Yepp!" I agreed grinning. He looked for a moment longer at me, then at the cup and shrugged. With an unnerving slow drag, he pulled the cup to him, shot me one more glance, winked and finally took a deep sip with closed eyes. Eagerly I lent forward to get a better look at his eyes. For a few seconds no one moved. Then Papyrus opened his eye sockets.... They were still pitch black.

"Oh...!" I was disappointed and pouted. I had expected to see something spectacular but nothing happened. Papyrus chuckled.

"hey, don't look so down. here, i'll show you something to lift your spirits."  
And with that he opened his mouth and showed me his tongue (skeletons could have a tongue?!), which looked weirdly meaty, but also sparkled in golden tiny stars. Holy... He shut his open mouth and I blinked.

"W..."

But it didn't stop! The shining and twinkling spread from his mouth over his whole skull and after a few moments his hands sparkled, too!   
He laughed when he saw my open jaw and winked. Literally winked with a star shooting out of his eye socket, like in animes! I couldn't help myself and joined in his laugher. Ho boi...

“Do you know how you look like?” I asked wheezing.

“make a pic and i know;” he answered and sent me another literal star when he winked. I snorted and pulled out my phone quickly. A few seconds later I sowed him his full sparkling glory.

“heh, looks like i could compete with Napstaton.”

“This robot DJ?”

“yepp. would you be a sweetheart and send me that pic? i want to show it Sans. i also can send you yours.”

“Sure.”  
We added our numbers and he explained causally how the Undernet worked. He even sent me an invitation, so I could join without difficulty. That was certainly a way to get my number! I thought with a grin.

“‘funnybone’?” I giggled when I saw Papyrus nickname. “I think that I might find something better…”

“what, i’m not funny?”

“I think you’re rather humerus, but I like to save you with another name… hmm…” I looked him up and down. The last few sparkles just faded away around his eye sockets and a faint glimmer hinted, that his tongue must be lost them as well. His tongue! I could feel how a grin spread my lips. Quickly I saved his new nickname in my phone.

“okay, you got me. how do you call me?” He already was slacked back on one of his arms on the bar and played idly with one of the candied golden flowers; then he pushed the cup slowly back to me. I took a deep, appreciative gulp, knowing I kept him on the edge. My grin was still plastered all over my face. Stars, this frappé should be illegal!

When I looked back to Papyrus I could see for the first time a light crack in his laid-back facade. Not exactly visible, but he seemed… a bit tense, even he looked relaxed from the outside. Interesting.

“It’s simple,” I finally answered, “You are the ‘Magic Tongue’,” I said highly satisfied with my idea and slurping another gulp from the frappé with closed eyes. But I peeked immediately at him.

For full five seconds there was no movement at all. No twitch, no lifting and lowering of the ribcage. Nothing. Then the skeleton burst out in full, sonorous and utterly helpless laughter.

“NYEHEHEHEHEHEHE… oh… oh my… that’s rich… oh… “ He could barely keep himself on the seat and slumped on the bar, a fist hitting the wood. Okay, it was funny, but THAT funny?

“stars, honeycheeks… ‘Magic… TONGUE’? pffffnnNYEHEHEHE…”

  
I felt how an awkward blush crept over my face. I was way too much aware of the other patrons of the café, which thankfully ignored us. Eventually he could collect himself.

“dear…” he wheezed and rested his head on his fist, looking to me “welp, didn’t know you could be that lewd actually…” and winked.  
Freezing terror jolted down my spin. Oh god… Ohgodohgodohgodohgoooood…. HE WAS RIGHT!!! AND I DIDN’T NOTICED UNTIL HE MENTIONED IT! AAAAAHHHH!

I hid my face in my hand, icy terror and hot burning embarrassment rushing through my veins. Why? Why can’t the ground under me open themselves and swallow me and my dumb, star stuck brain from the face of earth?!

“hey…” his friendly voice close to my ear didn’t made it any better and his hand (they felt strangely soft and cold) on my hands, which were still on my face, didn’t helped either. Oh all gods and stars…!

“I’ll change it! Immediately! And no experiments, just your name…!” I mumbled muffled. But he didn’t want to hear any of it:

“please, don’t! It’s hilarious!” he chuckled “hey, it’s really no big deal and no reason to hide your beautiful face.”

“How can you say something like that?!” I groaned. Although I had still my hands over my face I dared to take a peek through my fingers. I was sure I must be a total mess.

“heh, your eyes still twinkle a little bit.” I huffed. “gives you an aura of mirth… and an eternity of mystery…”  
I was speechless. And apparently he was surprised by his own words. At least a light orange dust crept over his cheekbones and he looked away.  
But then I groaned and rubbed my hands over my face only then I took them eventually away. I repeated my question mumbling and towards the ceiling, so I wouldn’t have to look into his face. But of course I glanced to Papyrus cautiously. He had turned back to me and was lent forward a bit, one elbow on the bar, with a friendly and curious look. The light orange was still lightly dusting his cheekbones.

“i can say that, because it’s the truth.” He said in a matter of fact voice.

God, I couldn’t blush anymore. I needed a cool down! Quickly I grabbed for the frappé and took another gulp. And despite all what happened before, it still tasted amazing and really helped me to come down. When was the last time someone called me beautiful? I couldn’t remember. Eric called me always cute and gave me silly pet names I didn’t exactly liked, because they were too embarrassing. Not that Papyrus had given me any! Stars, I lost the count already! But none of them were actually embarrassing. Comes to Papyrus – **why** did he…

“Do you call everyone by pet names?” – Uh, great, my mouth was faster than my brain. Again. Not that it already bought me in an awkward position today at all!

With an amused shaking of his head Papyrus lent back, his cheekbones resting on his fist.

“well.. it’s a habit. mostly kiddo, kid and other stuff that fits. do you mind?”

“Uh… actually no, I guess? I’m just curious….”

“if you are a special case?”  
I snatched one of the sugarcoated flowers from the cup and nibbled on it, just to involuntary moan. Gosh, had to be everything of this ice cream so damn delicious?!

My outburst caused another low chuckle next to me. A quick glance confirmed, that indeed his grin looked like it has widened (How, the heck, was this possible?!) and in his eye sockets little pinpricks danced in amusement.

“That’s not what I meant!”

“nyeh…” He rubbed the back of his skull and looked sheepishly through the café, avoiding my eyes. This was also a kind of an answer. Stars, what happened here?

“it’s easy to come up with them if you’re around. but if they are too much, give me a shout, okay?”

“I really don’t mind!” I hurried and almost chocked on the frappe.

“hey, I know you’re a funny girl but you don’t need to literally gag here.!

In my helpless chocking joined involuntary laughter. Stars, I felt awful and happy at the same time! After a few moments I calmed down. Boi. I am such a klutz!

“W…”

  
In a loud clash the door behind us got smashed against the wall. Everyone jumped or was at least a bit startled, when an eager and high pitched voice sounded unholy loud through the café, calling out for…

“PAPYRUS!”

Named skeleton monster next to me flinched fiercely and even I jumped again. A small but taking up a great amount of presence figure stand in the bright light of the open door. Papyrus little brother Sans. Both hands were on his hips, his scarf was flying behind him and an extremely angry look was plastered on his face. Uh-oh…

“PAPYRUS, YOU LAZYBONE OF A BROTHER!” He stomped into the paralyzed café, radiating an aura of disappointment and anger, but mostly disappointment. When he had reached us, his mighty demeanor collapsed and the full blue glowing eye sockets dimmed to a white and tears wailed on their edges.

“SERIOUSLY, BROTHER, WHERE WERE YOU? I HAVE WAITED A FULL HOUR AT ALPHYS’ TO MEET YOU. YOU HAVE SAID YOU WOULD JUST GRAB SOME FOOD AT THE STORE AROUND THE CORNOER AND SOON BE BACK! I WAS WORRIED!”

“sorry, bro. didn’t plan to stood you up. i’m afraid I forgot the time…”

“AND END AT MADAME MUFFETS AGAIN! OH BROTHER!”

“but for a good reason!” Papyrus interrupted his brother before he could start with another lament. “i had to repay a dept!” …aaand he pointed at me. I already wondered when I would come into play. I coughed slightly to get another precious second and smiled at the distraught little skeleton.

“Yeah… It’s actually kinda my fault. I accidentally knocked over my ice cream cup and your brother was so kind and compensated me with a new, and I must admit, a lot better cup here. We got carried away a bit, because I never tried a full magical drink and…”  
But Sans quickly appeased in a pleased voice – which still was way too loud:

“OH THAT’S SOMETHING ELSE! GOOD BEHAVIOUR AND CHIVALLERY ARE IMPORTANT TRAITS FOR A GOOD CITIZEN AND SPECIAL AGENT GUARD AND I’M GLAD MY BELOVED BROTHER DEMONSTRATED, THAT MY GOOD EXAMPLE EVENTUALLY RUBBED OFF OF HIM!”   
Well, if one considered, that he was the actual reason why I knocked over my cup in the first place… But nevermind.

“BUT DEAR HUMAN, I THINK I KNOW YOU… ALTHOUGH I CANNOT REMEMBER….”

“The freshmen party at yours… I was there with my bo… my ex-boyfriend. He’s in one of your classes. His name is Eric. He…”

“AH, YES, I REMEMBER NOW! BUT EX-BOYFRIEND? THAT’S AWFUL! HOWEVER, I KNOW THE PERFECT CURE FOR A BROCKEN HEART! MY MAGNIFICENT GET WELL TACOS! YOU MUST COME AND VISIT US SOON! WHEN MY SLOPPY BAG OF LAZY BONES OF A BROTHER COULD CONSIDER YOU WITH HIS GOOD AMNORS YOU WILL BE PLEASED BY MINE EVEN MORE SO!”

“Uh… sure…?”

“BUT NOW MY BROTHER AND I HAVE TO GO HOME! I COUNT ON YOU TO LET ME KNOW SOON, WHEN WE WILL MEET AGAIN, HUMAN!”  
Papyrus stumbled off of his seat and got dragged by one of the sleeves of his orange hoodie. At the door both skeleton brothers turned a last time around, waved goody and were out.

What a fore of nature! I giggled a bit and took a deep breath. The phenomenal frappé was half melted away and half drunken. Two good reasons to quickly enjoy the deliciousness as long as it lasts…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, what long last will be good.   
> I haven't forgotten the story, but wrote on it offline. Although I had planned to have more done by this years October, it's still only until chapter 6 (and mostly still only on paper and not digital) that I have managed to write this story.  
> I will it continue, don't worry. But, as always, slower as a Slowpoke...


End file.
